


Sweet Nothings

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [48]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: "I wish you wouldn't say things like that." Zoro muttered, resolving to murder the butterfly creature that kept fluttering in his chest. "Stupid, shitty cook."
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> Because I made a good friend cry. (with my fic. my fic. I'm not a bad person I swear)

Shopping with the cook wasn't half as bad, though Zoro would _always_ much rather try cutting his legs off again over admitting that. Even if he and the ero-cook had been together for a while now.

The idiot blond had gotten better at keeping his, weird, mushy sentiments to himself, instead of dragging Zoro into it with compliments that made the swordsman's cheek flare like fires at night. 

Zoro didin't too much care for all the frilly words, but the actions he didn't mind. Sanji's hand was warm in his and every so often the chef gave a light squeeze and bright grin that turned his brain into a puddle. 

"Oi, Marimo!" Sanji called, tugging on the swordsman's arm briefly. "You wanna see something beautiful? So much that even _your_ neanderthal brain would be forced to agree."

Zoro let out a grunt, rolling his eyes. The cook had calmed down a lot with women since getting together. He even treated them like normal human beings from time to time, using simple words and an occasional compliment, but nothing overbearing. That being the case, the green haired teen figured it wouldn't hurt to indulge the idiot a bit.

"Sure."

In a flash, he found himself staring into a sheet of clear glass, reflection shining back at him and staring into wide amber eyes. Sanji peered from behind the small handheld mirror and grinned guilelessly at Zoro.

"Speechless are you? Thats understandable." Sanji nodded like he didn't didn't just call _Zoro_ of all people good-looking and the swordsman just let his mouth hang open a little, completely baffled.

Coming back to his sense, he pushed the damnable thing away and glanced away, knowing that not even his dark tan would hide the bright flush spreading across his cheeks. Nor would it do anything to hide from Sanji his sweaty palms.

"I wish you wouldn't say things like that." Zoro muttered, resolving to murder the butterfly creature that kept fluttering in his chest. "Stupid, shitty cook."

But Sanji took no offense, instead dragging him over to yet another booth, handing Zoro the bags in a much gentler way than normal. 

It was only on the way back to the ship, sun finally sinking that the chef spoke, voice warm and blue eye sparkling. "I really do try, you know." He started, and it took the swordsman a minute to realize the other was referring to his statement from earlier. "I know you don't like all the flattery and words. So I use insults instead. But sometimes," Sanji paused, before giving Zoro a kiss on the cheek and sprinting away. "You're so irresistibly adorable I can't help but say something!" the blonde yelled, already with a decent head start. 

Zoro chased after him with a mock scowl that was starting to look more and more like a smile, swords drawn and heat flooding his body all over again. 

He caught up to the pervert and tackled him to the ground reveling in the way the chef giggled, not even concerned with his precious suit or discarded grocery bags. The swordsman clashed their lips together in a kiss that was more teeth than anything and knew that Sanji would understand it was Zoro saying _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! <3  
> Please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
